I Still Love You
by ForEverSasusakuLove
Summary: Sakura and Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.They continue with their lives but they miss him.What happens to Sakura and Sasuke when he comes back.OCC.Sasusaku one-shot.


**This is my first story so review and tell me if I should write more or if I shouldn't. (Just don't be too harsh,please :P)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto one-shot-Sasusaku fanfic

Meeting again

Sakura POV

"Am I gonna be okay?" he looked up at me with wide-worried eyes.

I sighed. "Of course you'll be alright," his name was Kei and he was 7 years used to have a deadly illness but we cured it last was only here now for last tests and to make sure he was alright. "In fact,you'll probobly be back home tomorow ,your doing so well you can have a treat." I smiled and handed him a cherry lolipop.

"Thanks." he blushed and started eating his lolipop.

"Sakura-chan," I turned to see Shizune standing at the door, "Tsunade said you can have the rest of the day off since you've been working hard all don't have to worry somebody else was assigned your patients." She smiled, turned and walked away. 

"Well," I turned to Kei, "I'll see you tomorow morning before you leave." I kissed his forehead, "Have a good-night."

He smiled wildly. "Okay. You promise to be here before I leave?"

"Promise." I took out another lolipop and placed it on the stool, "For later." I sighed and walked away.

While preparing myself to leave I wondered what I would do for the rest of the had a family thing with Neji, Ino's still at work, I think. Tenten said she was going to train with her new weapon. I exited the hospital and walked down the road. Lee's probobly with Gai-sensai somewhere. Kakashi's probobly getting lost on the path of life(reading his perverted book). Temari,Kankuro and Gaara visit sometimes, but I don't think they're in Konoha today. We've gotten close to the sand-siblings during the past few years. Shino and Kiba and Sai are probobly together doing guy stuff. Shikamaru is sleeping or is somewhere somplaining about wanting to sleep, and Naruto's probobly eating ram-

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! OVER HERE!!" I heard a loud voice scream. I turned to see Naruto eating ramen at the stand,just like i thought. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey,Naruto,"

"Hi! Aren't you supposed to be working today?"he asked, then took a huge slurp of ramen.

"Yeah but they said I could have the rest of the day off since I 'work too hard'," I rolled my eyes.I didn't work to hard,I simply did my job. "What are you gonna do today?"

"I'M GONNA HANG OUT WITH YOU! YEAH,BELIEVE IT!"He smiled, gave me a thumbs up, and reminded me imensly of Lee for a second.

I chuckled. "Don't talk too loud Naruto, I can hear you just fine."

"Sorry." he said and scratched the back of his head.

We talked for a Naruto talked and slurped I listened and guy next to us called his friend an idiot and that reminded me of something.I try not to think about it,but sometimes I can't help it.I remember all the times we tried to go get him never actually found him name was Sasuke and we all miss used to be part of team 7 until he decided to leave to join Orochimaru and kill his night he left was probobly the worst night of my life.I think about him often and every time I do it hurts.I keep having the same dream over and over where it's me and him and he's walking away and I just can't stop misses him was like a brother to him.I miss him too,_alot._I try to hate him,I try to be mad at him for leaving me,for leaving honestly,I can't bring myself to do all he's done,I still love him,and i'd do anything for him to come back and-

"Sakura-chan!SAKURA!" Naruto was frantically waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oh,Sorry.I was daydreaming,I guess." I shrugged.

"About what?" he asked and took money out of his pockets and place money on the then did I realize he had had six bowls of ramen.

"Nothing important."I smiled.I can see how sad Naruto gets when someone mentions Sasuke.

He grabed my hand and led us outside. "C'mon, let's go see Tenten." We walked to our training area._Our_ training area meant me,Naruto,Sai,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji,Neji,Tenten,Lee,Gaara,Temari and Kankuro's training all became _very _'re pratically all best though were all friends,there are sort of 'cliques'.There's Shino,Sai,Kankuro and Lee that are often 's Ino,Tenten and Temari(Duh,all girls)There's Naruto,Shikamaru,Chouji,Neji,Kiba, and Gaara who also hang out and I switch from group to most of the time,were all together.

"HEY TENTEN!" Naruto's loud voice interupted my thoughts.

Tenten smiled and walked over to us. "Hey Naruto,hey Sakura.I was just heading to see the others,you guys coming?"

"YES!OF COURSE WERE COMING!"Naruto pumped his fist in the ....

The three of us walked to Kiba's was talking about how well her new weapon worked and Naruto kept saying stuff like 'THAT"S AWESOME!' and "BELIEVE IT!'.Tenten and I would roll our eyes each time.

We got to Kiba's house and eveyone was ,everyone except Kankuro,Temari and were coming next sat around and talked about everything until it was dark ,Neji and Shikamaru had already left.

I yawned. "I'm gonna head home too,guys.I'll see you tomorow."I walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go too,"I heard Kiba say.I stopped and waited for stepped started asked me about work and we talked about reached my apartment and said bye to each like,I said bye Dogboy and he said bye Pinky.

As soon as I entered my apartment I changed into my pyjama's and ate chips.I went to bed soon night my dream was different than the other time Sasuke wasn't walking away,he was just standing there, i took a step toward him,he didn't back away.I walked until I was only inches from him._Sakura...._he said._Sakura..._he reached for my hand and just when he was gonna take it-

"Sakura!Sakuraaaa!" Naruto was shaking my shoulders and whispering not so quietly."Wake up!Now!It's important,it's very important!It's very,very,very,very,ve-

"I'm up!I'm up!" I stood up and looked at Naruto."What the hell!?Why're you waking me up at 3 A.M!?!"

He was smiling so big I thought it probobly hurt his face. "He came back!He was gonna come see you as soon as he entered the city but Tsunade saw him counsil had a meating and since he killed Itachi and Orochimaru his only punishment is that he can't leave the village alone for one 's still over there YOU _BELIVE_ IT!COME ON!He wanted to see you!"he grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the door.

We ran all the way there with Naruto saying stuff like 'HELL YEAH!' and 'BELIEVE IT!'.Once we got there we walked past the Hokage's office we got to a door and Naruto pulled us inside.

"TEME!I'M BACK WITH SAKURA-CHAN!_SEE_ I _TOLD _YOU SAKURA,HE _IS_ HERE!"Naruto kept talking but I wasn't wasn't listening was looking at me and I was looking at I could see was wild black black hair.I was too shocked to say anything.I just stared and so did he,until Naruto came between us and waved his hands like a mad raised his eyebrow and Naruto said "_Ohhhhhhhh,_I get it.I'll YA LATER TEME!LATER SAKURA!"he hugged us both and left.

When Naruto left,I didn't neither did about ten minutes I swallowed and talked to him."You came back?"

"Yes."His voice was still hard,but smoother eyes were so intense my head started to feel dizzy.

"Why?"I hated how weak my voice sounded.I was so happy to see him again.I was also sad and confused.

"After I killed Itachi and Orochimaru,I had no reason to stay there."he stepped closer so he was barly inches away, "Since the very second I stepped out of Konoha,I missed you.I missed you the whole time I was away.I didn't come back right away because my feeling for revenge was too took everythink I had not to come back to you."

I was was so un-Sasuke I could see it in his eyes that the words he was saying were true.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yes."

I was so happy I couldn't I could even think,his lips were on felt so was what I was waiting for since I met of his arms went around my lower back and one went around my shoulders bringing me as close to him as arms were around his was too soon,we needed air.I pulled back,but not enough to ruin our leaned his forehead on mine.

"I missed you."he said and held me tighter to prove his point.

"I missed you too,"I smiled and took his hand, "Come on,let's go sleep."

We walked to my apartment with him having his arm around my waist and my head leaning on his my got inside I led him to my bed and he lied down on pulled me close and put his arms around me.I laid my head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"Good-night,Sasuke."

"Good-night,Sakura,"he paused for thirty seconds before asking, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes."I whispered.

He put his hand under my chin,looked me in the eyes than kissed I laid back down on his chest he smired and said

"I love you,too."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dis you like it? Yes? No? Review and tell me whether I should write other stories or if you think I shouldn't. Please,don't be too harsh :D.**


End file.
